


Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [32]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Balcony Scene, Crying, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Worry, kiss on the forehead
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire bailla, il avait entendu du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté et était inquiet.





	Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi

Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi

  
Grégoire bailla alors qu'il prenait une chemise et la mettait, ramassant la clé de la chambre d'à côté. Ils étaient au plein milieu de la nuit et il avait entendu du bruit dans la chambre voisine à la sienne, là où Bixente dormait. Il avait toujours un double de la clé de la chambre de son ami pour faire face à des problèmes de ce genre. Greg devrait juste rester couché et se rendormir mais il était inquiet, alors il entra dans l'autre chambre, aucune lumière n'était allumée et il n'entendait rien. Le lit était vide, les couvertures au sol désordonnées, Greg vérifia dans la salle de bain, toujours aucun signe de vie. Alors il se tourna vers le balcon et commença à avancer. Il apercevait une forme humaine au clair de lune, sans aucun doute Bixente. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il pouvait voir son ami, au fil des pas, il distinguait plus de détails. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Bixente. Son cœur se serra, et Grégoire ne se fit pas attendre pour le prendre dans ses bras.

  
''Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bixente ?''

''Rien... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, je te le jure.''

''Mais... J'ai entendu un bruit tout à l'heure.''

''Ah ? Je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure et je pleurais déjà, j'ai cogné un truc en me levant, ça devait être ça.''

''Pourquoi le balcon et pas la salle de bain.''

''C'est un interrogatoire, monsieur Margotton ?''

''Non, juste quelques questions pour que je me recouche sereinement.''

''Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?''

''Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi Bixente.''

  
Grégoire sourit de l'expression surprise sur le visage de Bixente pour embrasser le haut de son crâne. Il allait se rendormir sereinement.

  
Fin


End file.
